Ancient History
Ancient History is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers RPM. This episode marks the first appearance of the PaleoMax Megazord Synopsis Untested technology is found in an Alphabet Soup dumping ground. Truman tries to keep the technology from Venjix but instead stumbles upon a video log that pins Dr. K responsible for the start of Venjix. Truman wants to arrest Dr. K. But if he does, she won’t be able to help the rangers with the dangerous Paleomax technology. Plot Tenaya 7 and Generals Shifter and Crunch are in an underground facility in the waste land. Tenaya 7: This is where it all started. Alphabet Soup. General Crunch begins looking around and knocking things over. General Crunch: Wow! General Crunch picks up a red Operation Overdrive helmet. General Crunch: Maybe I can be a Ranger! Tenaya 7: What did I say? General Crunch: Uhmm, don't tough anything. Tenaya 7: There has to be something in this stink tank. Tenaya 7 begins looking around at all the discarded equipment. General Crunch: Hey, what is Alphabet Soup anyways? General Shifter explains. Tenaya 7 finds something and plugs herself in. The Generals watch her intently. When Tenaya 7 comes to she has found something - there is technology hidden in the mountain range under the dome. Tenaya 7 comments that they will need something that can dig. Tenaya 7 enters Venjix's palace, eager to report on what she had found. Much to Tenaya 7's dismay, Venjix already knows. Kilobyte tells Tenaya 7 that he is already working on it. Tenaya 7 realizes that General Shifter has betrayed her. Tenaya 7 tells General Shifter that she sees that he has chosen his side, a big gamble. Tenaya 7 storms out. In the garage, Flynn and Ziggy are playing pool. Flynn bets Ziggy he can't make a shot, which Ziggy does. Scott walks by and tells them that relaxing is fine, but they need to stay sharp. Ziggy claims he is sharp, and Flynn adds sharp as a marble. The alarms go off. The team heads into Ranger room, where Dr. K is at the computer. Colonel Truman has contacted them. There is activity in the mountain range by Venjix's forces. Colonel Truman is sending out a group of his men to find out what is going on. Gem and Gemma, along with Dr. K, know that is where the discarded Alphabet Soup technology was dumped. Dr. K tells the team they need to get there, Venjix cannot get his hands on the technology. The team heads out. Dr. K is worried over what may be found. Corporal Hicks and the rest of the men are searching the area in the mountain range. They find a lap top. Corporal Hicks believes it might shed some light and they take it back to Colonel Truman. The Rangers race towards the area, and soon locate a hole in the ground. There is also an attack bot digging his way through to the dumping area. The Rangers enter and find the attack bot. The Rangers battle the attack bot. During the battle, some of the ground above falls down, and it reveals a machine. Venjix makes the attack bot giant size. The Rangers leap out of the ground and the Megazord is formed. The Rangers continue the battle with the attack bot. Suddenly a locomotive comes out of the ground as well and it is soon revealed that the locomotive is a zord. The zord is out of control and knocks out the attack bot. The zord then take off. Corporal Hicks returns to Colonel Truman's office. The hard drive is taken out of the laptop and given to Colonel Truman. Colonel Truman connects the hard drive to his own computer. Colonel Truman is stunned when he sees a video of Dr. K talking to Venjix. Colonel Truman realizes that Dr. K is the one who created Venjix. Meanwhile, Dr. K is pacing back and forth in the Ranger room. Eventually her team returns with stories of a locomotive that had appeared. Dr. K explains that it is based on paleomax technology, but they could never get it to work. Colonel Truman, Corporal Hicks, and several city guards enter. Colonel Truman is ready to arrest Dr. K. Scott argues with his father, telling him they need Dr. K. Colonel Truman refuses to listen. The team continues to protest. Corporal Hicks reaches over to Dr. K, and touches nothing. Dr. K is a hologram. Colonel Truman is not happy. Colonel Truman, Corporal Hicks, and the rest of the city guards leave to try and find Dr. K. After they leave, Dr. K tells her team they need to find the zord. Summer, Dillon, Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma are walking in the woods, searching for the zord. They spot the attack bot and several Grinders also searching for the zord. Ziggy speaks a little too loudly, drawing the attention of the attack bot and Grinders. Dillon, Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, and Summer battle the Grinders. Eventually Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Dillon morphed. The Rangers battle the Grinders and Red Ranger battles the attack bot. The paleozord arrives. Red Ranger leaps up and grabs a hold of it, as it speeds away. The rest of the Rangers continue to battle the Grinders. Meanwhile, Dr. K is walking in the city. Dr. K stops when she sees a report about her on one of the screens. A man recognizes Dr. K and draws the city guards attention. The city guards go after Dr. K. As she keeps away from the city guards, Dr. K manages to contact her team. Red Ranger reports that he was shaken off the zord and has lost it. Dr. K wants the team to practice with their Megazords, as she wants to try and sink the paleozord with the rest of the zords. Corporal Hicks and the city guards are chasing Dr. K through the streets. Corporal Hicks becomes frustrated as Dr. K seems to be everywhere. The ValveMax Megazord and Mach Megazord are formed. Green Ranger and Black Ranger spar with Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger watch from below. Back in the city, Colonel Truman watches as his men cannot catch up with the numerous Dr. K's running around. Corporal Hicks reports to Colonel Truman that they are having a difficult time catching Dr. K. Corporal Hicks takes off. Colonel Truman looks around and then spots the several security cameras. Colonel Truman gets an idea and takes off. Meanwhile, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger see the arrival of the attack bot and warn the Rangers. Venjix prepares the download and now the attack bot is giant size. Back in the city, Colonel Truman walks into his own office and finds Dr. K there. Colonel Truman has his weapon drawn and is ready to arrest Dr. K. Out in the woods, the four Rangers are knocked out of their Megazords and the Megazords fall apart. The four Rangers demorph when they hit the ground. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger summon their zords and battle the attack bot. Both Rangers are soon knocked to the ground and demorph as well. They contact Dr. K for help, but Dr. K doesn't respond. Instead Red Ranger tells them he is on the way. In Colonel Truman's office, Dr. K asks Colonel Truman if she can help the Rangers. Colonel Truman glances at the photo of him and Marcus. Dr. K wishes that she could go back in time and change things but she can't. She can only try to correct her mistakes. Colonel Truman lowers his weapon and Dr. K races over to the computer to help her team. In the woods, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, and Flynn watch as Red Ranger tries to battle the giant attack bot on his own. Red Ranger is having a difficult time. Dr. K works frantically and she soon has the new paleozord ready for the Rangers. Despite himself, Colonel Truman is impressed. The paleozords arrives and is soon formed into the PaleoMax Megazord. Red Ranger leaps into the new Megazord and he is impressed. Red Ranger, with the PaleoMax Megazord, battles the attack bot. Eventually the attack bot is destroyed. Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, Flynn, and Ziggy are thrilled. As is Dr. K and Colonel Truman. General Shifter is walking inside Venjix's palace, when he hears whistling. General Shifter looks around. Tenaya 7 walks up to him and warns him that he better watch his back. General Shifter walks away. Tenaya 7 glares at him as she watches him to leave. Meanwhile, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, and Gem are searching the garage and Ranger room for Dr. K. Scott is fearful that they have taken Dr. K. Colonel Truman walks in with Dr. K and tells him not exactly. Dr. K has been granted a full pardon. Colonel Truman tells them it is time to put the past behind them and look to the future. Dr. K needs to debrief her team and Colonel Truman leaves. Summer, Dillon, Flynn, Scott, Gem, and Gemma head over to the Ranger room. Ziggy taps Dr. K's back and she turns around. Ziggy wanted to make sure Dr. K is real. Dr. K glances over his shoulder and Ziggy turns around to find another Dr. K that boos at him. Ziggy jumps and Dr. K grins. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte (Voice) *Andrian Boyd as Student Guy *Alex Twentyman as City Guard *??? as Series 2 Rotor Bot (Voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red -Engine Cell #10 Paleozord 1st cab, Engine Cell #11 Paleozord 2nd cab ,Engine Cell #12 Paleozord 3rd cab, Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler *Ranger Operator Series Green -Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser, Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Zord, Engine Cell #9 Whale Zord *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet Notes *The helmet that General Crunch finds in the Alphabet Soup building wreckage is actually a modified version of the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger helmet from Operation Overdrive 2 years before. *This episodes follows the Alphabet Soup storyline from episode Doctor K. *Doctor K uses the same cape she used in Ranger Green. Also Colonel Truman looks at the picture with his son, previously showed in Ranger Red. *Colonel Truman discovers Doctor K's connection to Venjix in this episode. He eventually grants her a pardon. *Tenaya 7 and General Shifter's rivalry starts in this episode and will remain until Shifter's Death. *Due to the engine cell of Scott's Nitro Sword/Blaster, Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie takes place right after this episode. Errors *Despite supposedly being the first Zords she attempted to develop, the Paleomax Megazord are marked with 10, 11 and 12 - the highest numbers of all the Zords this season. *Right before the finisher, the Eagle Racer can be seen with Scott in the Paleomax. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM